


A Night to Remember

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to take a little time to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a late contribution to Tumblr's Eviarty shipathon week.

"Although I do quite enjoy role-playing future events with you Duchess, surely Mr. Jones could obtain the Hope Diamond much quicker by stealing it?" Moriarty asked, sitting on the cream colored sofa next to Eve.

Eve tried not to smile about Moriarty's implication that he was interested in marrying her and instead focused on the other half of the comment. "Jones almost got caught last time and Jenkins is trying to make him turn over a new leaf."

When she turned to look at Moriarty, he almost looked like a petulant child. "the affluent of Cape Cod are even more stuffy and boring than I remember those with money being in my time. I don't think I can handle another day of attempting to gain temporary bonds through golf."

"Don't be so pouty," Eve teased leaning in to kiss him. "At least you didn't have to hold a book club meeting on Fifty Shades of Grey."

Moriarty chuckled softly and returned his own tease "It didn't leave you the least bit stimulated? We've had some quite interesting rendezvous in the past."

Eve sighed, "Fifty Shades of Grey is only arousing if you're a self loathing hater of female independence." After a pause she added "that doesn't mean I'm opposed to another rendezvous if you help me out of this powder blue monstrosity."

Moriarty feigned surprise "but Eve, we're in the sitting room. Aren't you worried that Mr. Carsen or Ms. Cillian might walk in on our illicit act?"

"You didn't seem so worried about being caught when you insisted on actually having sex in the annex." Eve pointed out straddling his lap.

"Well if it will please the duchess who am I to refuse?" Although the comment sounded almost like a question, his eyes were filled with desire and Eve knew she had him completely hooked on her suggestion.

"Shut up and help me out of this dress," Eve growled in response before standing up and presenting her back to Moriarty.

Almost in another tease, he seemed to take his time with the zipper, loosening it at what felt to be the slowest speed humanly possible all while kissing her neck. As the dress fell to the floor he lightly nipped at the nape of her neck.

"Oh God," Eve moaned in response as Moriarty placed another kiss over where he'd bitten and began to make quick work of her bra clasp. As soon as he was done she turned around to face him. "Let's get you out of this shirt."  
"I thought you'd never ask."

As soon as Eve had Moriarty's shirt off she pushed him back onto the sofa "I think it's my turn to tease now," she smirked as she climbed on top of him again. Starting at his chest she slowly trailed one hand down his bare skin, following each movement with her mouth.

"Duchess," Moriarty groaned.

Eve paused and looked up at him, enjoying the power she currently held. "Should I stop?" she asked before allowing her palm to trail over the bulge that had formed in his pants. "Or would you like me to tend to this?"

Moriarty only managed to groan again in response.

"I suppose you've been teased long enough," Eve feigned indecisiveness as she toyed with the belt on his shorts before tossing it across the room. Expertly she removed his shorts and briefs. Teasingly she ran her tongue over his tip before taking him deeper in her mouth. She took her time working him over as one of his hands grasped her hair, which was still up in an almost pristine bun.

Right before he reached the point of climax Eve smirked and released him. "I think I deserve to be taken care of first."

"Of course, ladies first." Moriarty grinned allowing Eve to slip off his lap and remove her lacy black panties before they both re-positioned themselves.

Once re-positioned, Eve found herself kneeling on the couch gripping the arm with Moriarty behind her. She couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasure when he buried himself inside her.

Slowly, he began kissing her spine while continuing to thrust into her until she found body gripped with one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had.

In response he gripped her thighs tighter with his hands and thrust twice more before spilling his seed inside her.


End file.
